harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mundungus Fletcher
(See this image) |marital=Single |alias=Dung |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=5ft, 4in |hair=Ginger |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |hidef=Hide |family=*Phineas Fletcher (possible ancestor) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown components |patronus=CorporealAs Arabella Figg states that Mundungus could have helped Harry keep the Dementors away, and as the Order of the Phoenix use Patronuses to communicate, it is more than likely that Mundungus could produce a Patronus and that it had a true shape. |hidea= |job=Dealer of wizarding artefacts |house= |loyalty=*Albus Dumbledore **Order of the Phoenix **Harry Potter }} Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher was a half-blood wizard involved in many illegal activities, having a notoriously shady reputation. However, despite his illicit dealings, he was one of the original members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Despite this, many members of the Order had mixed feelings about him; however, he was very loyal to the Order's head, Albus Dumbledore, who once got Fletcher out of serious trouble. Biography Early life Very little is known of Mundungus's early life, although it is known that he was born in Great Britain or IrelandAs J. K. Rowling stated that Hogwarts only serves British and Irish wizards, and Mundungus attended Hogwarts, he must therefore have been British or Irish. to the Fletcher family sometime before 1962. When he was eleven years old, he received a wand, and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. It is unknown even to the Ministry of Magic which House he was Sorted into. By 1 September of 1998, all of Mundungus's family had died, and he never married or had any children. First Wizarding War Sometime around 1970, Mundungus joined the newly-founded Order of the Phoenix. He was disliked and mistrusted by most of the other members, but was fiercely loyal to Albus Dumbledore after Dumbledore had helped him out of a bit of trouble. His acquaintances in the figurative underworld proved to be quite useful in gaining information for the Order. Sometime in 1975, Mundungus offended Aberforth Dumbledore and was subsequently permanently banned from the Hog's Head Inn. Between the Wars On 3 August, 1992, Arthur Weasley conducted a raid with the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in the British Ministry of Magic, and when his back was turned, Mundungus tried to hex him, although perhaps luckily he was unsuccessful. On 26 August, 1994, Mundungus attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, where he slept under a cloak propped up on sticks. Nonetheless, after the Death Eater riot that took place, he attempted to input an absurdly inflated compensation claim for damages to a twelve-bedroom tent with a built-in jacuzzi, though Percy Weasley, who was working at the Ministry at the time and who had seen Mundungus under the cloak-on-sticks, reported it and Mundungus did not receive anything. When Professor Albus Dumbledore learned on 24 June, 1995 of the Return of the Dark Lord, he demanded of Sirius Black that the "old crowd" be alerted to the incident, specifically naming Mundungus, Remus Lupin and Arabella Figg. Second Wizarding War With the return of Lord Voldemort in June of 1995, Mundungus rejoined the Order of the Phoenix, but preferred to carry out business deals on stolen goods. Mundungus was supposed to be watching Harry Potter on 2 August, 1995, but instead decided to go off to buy some stolen cauldrons. When he returned to his post, he was shouted at and attacked by Arabella Figg for deserting his duties. Mundungus stayed for supper that night at 12 Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, much against the wishes of Molly Weasley, who blamed him for the earlier desertion of his post. During supper, he told a joke to Fred and George Weasley about how he had stolen Will's stolen toads and then sold them back for twice what they were worth; Molly Weasley did not approve. He got into trouble with Molly Weasley when he tried to bring his load of stolen cauldrons to Headquarters for storage. He also provided a number of controlled magical ingredients to Fred and George Weasley, which helped them set up their magic joke shop. However, he slightly redeemed himself in Mrs Weasley's eyes while cleaning out Grimmauld Place, when he saved her son from a set of purple cloaks that attempted to strangle him. When the initial meeting of Dumbledore's Army was held in the Hog's Head Inn, Mundungus was present, unbeknown to Harry, and reported back to the Order. Sirius Black, revealing this to Harry, said that Mundungus was heavily veiled and disguised as a witch because he had previously been barred from the Hog's Head, and admitted that Mundungus had been tailing Harry. Imprisonment and escape Apparently, since the death of Sirius in 1996, Mundungus had been clearing valuables out of the headquarters of the Order and selling them. Harry caught Fletcher red-handed in Hogsmeade selling Black family silver to the bartender of the Hog's Head, which had been stolen from Sirius' house; these items and the entire residence at 12 Grimmauld Place were left to Harry in Sirius' will. Harry confronted him using physical force before Mundungus Disapparated and went into hiding. His exact whereabouts were a mystery, but it was later noted in the Daily Prophet that he had been arrested and sent to Azkaban for impersonating an Inferius. He likely escaped during the mass breakout described by Kingsley Shacklebolt in 1997. Battle of the Seven Potters Mundungus, now freed from Azkaban, was set the task of being one of the six Order members who would be disguised as Harry Potter by means of Polyjuice Potion on the night Harry escaped from the Dursleys' house, so that if any Death Eaters were waiting for them they wouldn't know which Harry Potter was the real one. Mundungus was very reluctant to do this, fearing that he would be a target. Riding a broomstick behind Alastor Moody during the Battle of the Seven Potters, he Disapparated immediately in terror when Voldemort pursued them, leaving Moody to be hit by the Killing Curse that had been aimed at Mundungus (disguised as Harry Potter) by Voldemort. The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, discussing how Voldemort had known when Harry was going to be moved, had suggested that it might be Mundungus who had leaked the secret. However, it was recalled that Mundungus had suggested the six mock Potters, and that was the one part of the plan that Voldemort had not been prepared for. After their arrival at Grimmauld Place, and the discovery of the identity of R.A.B., Hermione recalled the "heavy locket that none of them could open." Remembering that Kreacher had been stealing things back that they had been trying to discard, the Trio searched Kreacher's sleeping area with no result, and then Harry summoned Kreacher. Kreacher said that the locket was unfinished business for him, he had been told to destroy it and had not been able to. He also says that Mundungus had stolen it from him. Hunted by Kreacher ]] Winning Kreacher over to his side by saying that they were planning to destroy the locket, and by giving Kreacher another locket which had been his old master's, Harry sent Kreacher out to find Mundungus. When Mundungus arrived a few days later, under threat of "persuasion" by Kreacher, he admitted to having taken the locket, but Dolores Umbridge then extorted it from him. Later, shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry found himself in the Hog's Head and happened to see a magic mirror, twin to the one given to him by Sirius Black. The bartender, Aberforth Dumbledore, said that it had been sold to him by Mundungus, and he had been using it from time to time to keep an eye on what Harry was doing. When Harry relived Severus Snape's memories, he saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, in conference with Snape, developing the plan of having multiple mock Potters to allow the escape from Privet Drive. Dumbledore said that this is Harry's only chance of escape, as Snape must give Voldemort Harry's true departure date to stay in Voldemort's inner council, and suggested that Mundungus should be the one to mention it to the Order. A memory was seen of Snape, in a pub, placing a Confundus Charm on Mundungus in order to have him propose a plan of six Order members disguising themselves as Harry with Polyjuice Potion accompanied by protectors. Later life Fletcher presumably went into hiding after his encounter with the trio at Grimmauld Place. He was not known to have taken part in the Battle of Hogwarts, but it is possible that he did, without being noticed by Harry Potter. If he survived the war, he probably returned to his affairs as a disliked dealer of artefacts. Physical appearance Mundungus was a short wizard with bandy legs and long, straggly ginger hair. He had bloodshot, baggy brown eyes and rarely shaved. His hands were quite grubby, and he was noted to have a particularly strong bodily odour of tobacco and alcohol. Personality and traits Mundungus was a petty criminal, specialising in crimes to make as much profit as he could. He always took valuable things from wherever he went, such as 12 Grimmauld Place. After Sirius Black's death, Mundungus stole his possessions, including Salazar Slytherin's Locket. He was also somewhat cowardly, as he abandoned Alastor Moody during the Battle of the Seven Potters; Moody was killed by Lord Voldemort. It is possible that Mundungus fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, because, if he did, he most likely survived the war and continued his job as an irreputable artefact dealer. However, Mundungus appeared to be braver than people such as Peter Pettigrew. Though he had a tendency to flee when the situation seemed grim, he never actually turned against the Order of the Phoenix. Also, his crimes mainly included stealing and robbing, never killing. He was capable of loyalty and repaying debts, if only to Dumbledore. Magical abilities and skills *'Apparition': Mundungus Fletcher was capable of apparating. *'Patronus (possible):' Mundungus may have been able to conjure a Patronus.In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 1, Arabella Figg told Mundungus that he should explain to Dumbledore why he "didn't help" the boy. This indicates that Mundungus would have been able to defend Harry against the Dementors. *'Revulsion Jinx (possible):' Mundungus may have used a non-verbal Revulsion Jinx to escape from Harry when Harry caught him after stealing some of Sirius' belongings. *'Asset' Acquisition: A skill that Mundungus possessed in great enough aptitude that he was kept in the Order for his talent at attaining physical or informational assets. Be it an enchanted car or simply detailed information on the black market, Mundungus was a rather resourceful in his ability get his hands on whatever the Order of the Phoenix required of him. Both as a thief and informant, Mundungus was not the kind of wizard to let something useful to him or his allies out of his reach. This tendency, however, has made him a character of ill repute despite his contributions to his allies. Relationships Order of the Phoenix members ]] Mundungus did not have a very good relationship with the most of the Order of the Phoenix members. They did not like him, as he was a criminal, but put up with him as his criminal contacts could give him intelligence about Lord Voldemort. Mrs Weasley seemed to dislike him, as she thought he would be a bad influence on Fred and George by telling them about his "jobs" (probably because she was afraid of her children following his example). She also told him not to smoke in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. However, she stopped disliking him so much when Mundungus saved Ron from a magic cloak that attempted to strangle him. Arabella Figg disliked him too, when he abandoned his mission to watch Harry Potter, who was attacked by Dementors. Mundungus was regarded by many as a coward. In 1997, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger kidnapped Mundungus in order to learn about Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Mundungus told them that he had given the locket to Dolores Umbridge. This led to Harry, Ron, and Hermione infiltrating the Ministry in order to find the locket and destroy it. The members of the Order learned about Mundungus's cowardice when he abandoned Alastor Moody during the Battle of the Seven Potters; Moody was killed by Lord Voldemort. It is unknown if Mundungus fought along with other members during the Battle of Hogwarts. Mundungus also has a mixed relationship with the bartender of the Hog's Head, Aberforth Dumbledore. While Aberforth banned Mundungus for life from the bar for offending him twenty years ago, the two remained in touch, with Mundungus selling stolen goods to Aberforth. It was also mentioned that Mundungus was loyal to Albus Dumbledore, who had helped him at some point in the past. Albus scared Mundungus a bit but nevertheless, Mundungus never betrayed him. Fred and George Weasley Mundungus seemed to have a good relationship with Fred and George. He smuggled them items for their joke shop behind their mother's back, including Venomous Tentacula seed, for which he charged them ten Galleons. Fred and George nicknamed him "Dung". Etymology *Mundungus is an obsolete term for a malodorous tobacco. *A fletcher is an arrow-maker; one of his ancestors in the male line may have made arrows. Behind the scenes *Mundungus Fletcher was played by Andy Linden in the film adaptation of .The Daily Potter: Half-Blood Prince co-actor confirms Andy Linden as "Mundungus Fletcher" in Deathly Hallows Daniel Radcliffe, of course, played Mundungus during the "Seven Potters" scene. On the DVD, Andy pointed out that he was amazed by how well Dan pretended to be him. *Mundungus's appearance in the seventh film is greatly altered from his description in the books. He is described as having shaggy hair, bandy legs and bloodshot eyes. In the film he is bald, has normal legs and his eyes are not bloodshot. *Mundungus doesn't ever appear in the fifth film. It is unknown why J.K. Rowling never told the filmmakers to do so when she told them to include Kreacher, as Mundungus, like Kreacher, has a big part to play in the adventure with the locket by giving it to Umbridge. One possible explanation is that Mundungus's character is much easier to introduce later on. *It is possible that Mundungus appears only for a brief second in . His possible appearance is the bald man behind Bill Weasley when he is being comforted by Fleur because they and the rest of the Weasley family are mourning Fred's death. *Elizabeth Tassel, a major character in J. K. Rowling's The Silkworm, is mentioned as having had a Doberman named Fletcher, who died before the start of the novel. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Mundungus Fletcher fi:Mundungus Fletcher fr:Mondingus Fletcher it:Mundungus Fletcher nl:Levenius Lorrebos ru:Наземникус Флетчер pl:Mundungus Fletcher Category:Azkaban convicts Fletcher, Mundungus Category:British individuals Category:Con artists Category:First Order of the Phoenix Mundungus Fletcher Category:Half-bloods Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Males Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Unknown House Category:Wizards